orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Huggins
Laura Huggins is the name of both a deceased Human woman from Saratoga Springs, New York in the late 20th and 21st Centuries and a simulated reconstruction of her made in early 2421. The real Laura worked at a clothing department store called Macy's, but had dreams of a singer-songwriting career. Laura had long wondered what life would be like after she died and, in 2015, donated her phone to a community time capsule. In early 2421, archaeologists excavating sites north of Albany, New York exhume the time capsule, recovering her phone. The phone contained so much information about the historical Laura Huggins that a reconstruction was made in the Environmental Simulator. The simulation of Laura closely mirrors her real-life counterpart from the year 2015, although the simulation briefly dates Helmsman Gordon Malloy when the actual Laura had remained single until returning to her ex-boyfriend Greg. Her character is stored in Gordon's program Laura Alpha. Life Laura Huggins was born some time in the 1980s. By the year 2015, she lived in Saratoga Springs, New York in the United States of America. She often hung out at parties and small gatherings with her friends, Trisha, Lorenzo, and Karl, and boyfriend Greg. Laura worked in retail for many years at Macy's, a high-end clothing store in Saratoga Springs, but her true passion was performing guitar and vocal arrangements. By 2015, she visited local bars, playing guitar and singing with an accompanying cellist and acoustic guitarist. Later that year, the community of Saratoga Springs arranged to bury a time capsule north of Albany, New York. Laura gave her own cell phone to the project. Nothing is known of Laura after she donated the phone. Relationship with Greg By her own account, Laura dated a number of men who were "losers" that left her "pretty cynical" until she met Greg in the year 2006. "He was passionate and intelligent and funny," a simulated version of her later told Gordon. "And I fell for him almost immediately." During their time together, Greg encouraged Laura's personal development. When they first met, she was shy and afraid to perform music in public, and it was Greg who encouraged her to perform the guitar and sing in public. After a while, Laura grew disenchanted. Greg was unemployed and "irresponsible," and the two broke up shortly thereafter. However, one week before Laura donated her phone to the time capsule, Laura and Greg reconnected and renewed their relationship. A record of their renewed relationship was saved in the phone messages, and Laura told Trisha that she could see herself marrying Greg. Program Laura Alpha In 2421, archaeologists in New York recovered the time capsule and the Engineers of the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] managed to restore Laura's phone. Gordon Malloy takes a keen interest in Laura's historical life and reconstructs her and her friends in the Environmental Simulator. They meet at a party in Laura's house and quickly hit it off. Laura invites Gordon to hear her sing at a bar. After a stirring concert, Laura invites Gordon back to her place for a round of Pictionary between his friends and her own. After a fun game night, she and Gordon drink wine, talk, kiss, and have sex and, over the next few days, Gordon becomes Laura's romantic interest. Gordon establishes an ongoing simulated link between a synthesized phone Laura, and she frequently texts and calls him. Gradually, however, Laura desires the companionship of her previous boyfriend, Greg. They talk and re-kindle their relationship, much to Gordon's dismay. Gordon re-programs Laura Alpha to erase Greg. Unfortunately, Laura is markedly different. She no longer performs music because she gained the courage through Greg's encouragement. Gordon accepts that what made Laura special also made her unattainable. He tells her he must leave and the two take a picture together for when her phone gets donated to the time capsule the following week. Trivia * Laura's phone number was (838) 555-0146. * She wanted to visit Maui, Hawaii. It is unknown if she ever did in her lifetime. * According to Doctor Sherman, at one point, her phone was broken. * The phone is currently stored at the Delta Pavonis Museum on a planet orbiting the star Delta Pavonis. Appearances *''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions'' Category:Characters